


say my name (beg for me)

by ofsinnersandsaints



Series: Kastle Smut Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kastle Smut Week, Oral, Shower Sex, Undercover, fake married, kastle - Freeform, ksw: makeout monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsinnersandsaints/pseuds/ofsinnersandsaints
Summary: Plot what plot?Basically Karen and Frank make out to keep their cover as a married couple, which leads to sexy shenanigans in the shower.





	say my name (beg for me)

Frank was checking the view from the office window, looking out into the expanse of green grass which appeared almost silver in the moonlight. They hadn’t seen any kind of patrol over the past two days of surveillance but he didn’t want to take the chance. 

“Frank,” Karen hissed from across the room, and he looked up in time to see her kicking off her shoes. “Take off your clothes.” 

He blinked once, twice, three times. Was he dreaming? He was pretty sure he was awake, but other than when he was dreaming, the only time he could remember Karen telling him to remove his clothes was when he was alone in the shower with his cock in his hand. 

“Excuse me?” 

She pointed to the cabinet which had hidden the sixteen screens, cameras which had been posted all around the mansion and-much to their chagrin-their bedroom. On the one of the monitors a woman was walking on the far end of the hallway which would eventually lead her to the office he and Karen were breaking into. 

“Someone’s coming,” she whispered, pulling her shirt over her head. “And they’ve been watching us in our room.” 

He looked up and over at once of the screens and realized that he and Karen had been friendly, but hardly what anyone would considered husband and wife in the past few days. If they’d been watching, what did they think of Frank and Karen Nelson? 

“What better way to convince them we’re married then being found fooling around in their office?” Karen asked. 

He would have answered but he was distracted by the fact she was in a pale pink bra and he could see the hard points of her nipples through the lace. 

“Frank,” she snapped and the sharp sound brought him back to the moment. 

The moment where they were pretending to be married to infiltrate a marriage counseling retreat which Karen suspected was a way for a cult to cull new members. 

Frank had agreed because he’d briefly run out of people to shoot in New York and he’d never been very good at telling her no. 

He wasn’t about to start now, when she was asking him to disrobe. 

Pulling off his shirt he dropped it on top of hers on the ground, then wrapped his rough hands around her waist so he could pick her up and set her back down on the desk. 

She wiggled against him, spreading her legs so he would be centered between the v of her thighs. “Kiss me, Frank. And make it believable.” 

He snorted, thinking that was hardly going to be a problem. 

When he kissed her, framing her face in his big hands, there was nothing fake about it. He kissed her like she belonged to him, licking the seam of her lips until she opened for him on a quiet, desperate sound. 

It had been a long time since Frank had been the seducing type, and he didn’t bother with it now because when whoever would walk in on them finally made it through the door, he wanted it to look like they had been there for some time. 

So he went from zero to sixty in less than five seconds, his hands spanning her ribs, his thumbs resting just below the curve of her breasts. Wouldn’t it make it all more believable if he palmed those sensitive peaks in hands? 

Then she started kissing him back, her fingers with their blunt nails pressing into the muscles along his back and pulling him closer. With a groan he cupped her ass and dragged her closer so she’d feel exactly how good he was at making it believable. 

“Eh-hem.” 

Frank pulled away from Karen, her fingers trailing down his arms as she seemed to struggle to catch her breath. He turned around, keeping Karen behind him because if he was her husband he’d want to protect her from the embarrassment. 

The woman who owned the mansion, and ran the marriage counseling, was standing in the doorway dressed in casual black clothes. 

“Elizabeth,” Frank greeted, feeling Karen’s forehead pressed into his back. “I-uh-“ 

“Decided to use my office for a liaison?” she asked casually, her brow slightly raised as if amused. “I can see that.” 

“It’s an old habit,” Frank covered, reaching down for both his and Karen’s shirts. “Back when I was enlisted we couldn’t ever get any time alone when I was home from leave so we got to finding our enjoyment in less than conventional places.” 

She made a noise in her throat which was understanding if not approval as Frank handed Karen her shirt and put his own back on. 

“We’ll just get out of your way.” 

Elizabeth nodded and crossed her arms. “We’re very accepting here of the many different kinds of relationships, but I would appreciate it if you kept your more intimate moments out of my office.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Frank put his hand low on Karen’s back and led her out of the room and back to their suite upstairs. 

Karen walked straight to the bathroom where she turned the shower on full blast and Frank, unable to do anything else, followed her in. 

“I can’t believe they’re bugging the place,” she whispered, keeping her voice low enough it wouldn’t be picked up over the sound of the water. There had been sound along with video in the surveillance cabinet. 

“I’m not surprised,” in fact he would have bet on it. “It would make their jobs easier, don’t you think? They’d know all of our secrets, what we fight about, if we have sex. What kind of sex.” 

“Jesus,” she said even she blushed. 

“Good bribery material,” he shrugged, even as he wondered how far down the blush went. “If you’ve need of it.” 

“Well,” Karen folded her arms over her chest. “After what Elizabeth saw downstairs she’s definitely thinking we’re having shower sex.” 

He had a quick image of Karen naked, water sluicing down her body as he knelt down in front of her, her long fingers in his hair. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear, the fake wedding ring flashing on her hand. 

He’d watched her put the wedding band on two days earlier, then the matching engagement ring, with the absentmindedness of someone who was busy thinking of more important things. She’d been talking about the place they were going, Marriage Mansion, a home turned into a retreat for marriage counseling but his heart had been somewhere in his throat watching her wear what was ostensibly his ring. 

In that moment he hadn’t been thinking about the mission, about the details he’d need to memorize so he wouldn’t slip up. Instead, he’d been thinking of Karen in a wedding dress; of taking Karen out of a wedding dress, and all the lovely bits of white lace she’d have underneath. 

He really needed to stop thinking about fucking Karen, or he was never going to be able look her in the eye again. 

“So we should probably stay in here for a couple minutes,” she suggested, her voice a little unsteady. 

When his eyes met hers he could see her reaction to whatever she saw in them, her own eyes widening before taking a small step back until she hit the counter. “Whatever we do in here, Karen, it wouldn’t take a couple of minutes.” 

Her hand come up to touch the necklace at her throat, an odd little strangled sound coming from her side of the bathroom. He wanted to ask what the sound meant, if she was for him beneath those tiny cotton short. Frank wanted a lot of things. 

“How long would it take?” 

He almost missed the question, she said it so quietly, but he could see it on her lips because even as her voice shook, her eyes stayed steady on his. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who wanted things. “Depends.” 

Karen wrapped her fingers around the edge the counter, and he liked to think it was to keep from reaching for him, but damn he wanted those hands on his skin. “Depends on what?” 

On how long he could hold out, on how good she felt, the sounds she made, “On how long it would take to get you to beg.” 

She scoffed, her lips tilting up in that amused smirk he’d grown to love. “You think you can make me beg?” 

He weighed his options, risk versus reward, but he knew even before he started thinking that he’d risk just about anything for her. “I think I’d like the opportunity to try.” 

Karen straightened her shoulders, tossed her hair behind her and looked him dead in the eye; confidence always had been the sexiest thing a woman could wear. “How would you do it?” 

“You should know better by now, Karen. I’ve always thought actions speak louder than words.” 

She swallowed and he had the almost irrepressible urge to taste that spot with his teeth and tongue. 

Karen licked her lips, and he would bet every year he had left of his life she was looking at his mouth when her gaze dipped down below his eyes. But she met his gaze as she spoke her next words, and she couldn’t imagine how weak they made him. “Then let’s see some action.” 

She had taken the door that stood between who they were, and what they could be together, and thrown it wide open. He wasn’t strong enough not to walk through it because he was desperate for Karen, and that was before having ever touched her body. 

Now that he had, there was no going back. 

“Is that a challenge,” he asked, stepping close enough the breath from his words shifted the hair at her temple. 

“It is.” Her breathing was no longer calm as he cornered her against the sink, her pupils so wide he could barely see the blue. “I dare you to make me beg, Frank.” 

He didn’t kiss her immediately. 

He wanted to, God and the Devil himself knew how bad he wanted to, but getting someone like Karen to beg would take every ounce of his skill, a specific kind of seduction. 

So he kissed her jaw, the place hidden just behind her ear, down the length of her neck. 

Frank moved his hand from the edge of the sink and brushed his fingertips along the edge of her shirt, then under it. She gasped and leaned into him, but kept her hands on the sink like another challenge. 

Remembering how she held onto him downstairs he leaned back and pulled off his shirt, watched with a little bit vanity as Karen greedily took in his bare chest. Scarred to shit, but it was enough for her to release her death grip on the marble and touch him. 

He’d had her hands on him before; they’d been on top of each other, thrown together. Hell, just a few minutes ago she’d had her hands on his back, but this was different. Her fingers were a slow exploration of his skin. 

Her palms ran over his pecs, his nipples, down his stomach, and Frank briefly wondered if she was trying to out-seduce him and then decided he didn’t give a fuck. At the end of this, they both won, no matter who came out on top. 

But the challenge had been to make her beg, so he pressed his lips to the hollow of her neck, and worked the drawstring of her shorts, pushing them past her hips and down to the cold tile while her fingertips moved along the bump of his ribs. 

Frank kissed her again, full on the mouth, with all the pent up want he held in him. A year’s worth of want went into the press of his lips on hers, a slippery slide of tongue and lip as his fingers traced over the slight curves of her hips and breasts. 

Even as he kissed her, he acknowledged to herself he could have waited to fuck her; she wanted him and it would have been an easy enough thing to control his desire until they were home, away from the creepy cameras and egotistical counselors, but there was one reason why he hadn’t. 

He wanted to fuck her while she still wore the ring. 

His ring. 

His woman. 

Frank let himself pretend it was all real, including the ring on his own finger which glinted in the harsh bathroom light as he covered her breast with his hand. His fingers toyed and twisted with her nipples, tugging on the sensitive tips as he kissed her over and over again, certain he’d never stop. 

“Jesus, Frank,” she murmured against his lips. 

“You ready to beg yet?” 

She huffed out a laugh, her legs spreading to fit his thigh between hers. “I’ve got more standards than that.” 

“Good, I’d hate for you to make this easy.” 

Frank stepped away from her, tugging her shirt off her and throwing it over his shoulder. Before she could so much as react, he was kicking off his pants and boxers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into the shower, under the spray of the hot water. 

“I’m not naked,” Karen said and he couldn’t tell if it was an admonishment or a tease but he didn’t care. He’d left her in the pretty lace on purpose. 

“I got to say,” he started, his fingers tracing the lines of her bra. “I’ve never been much into lingerie, just seemed like one more thing to take off, but there’s something about you in this pretty lace I can’t get over. It makes me want to take a taste.” 

Frank put his hand on her shoulder, nudging her a step or two until she was underneath the shower head, most of the water hitting him on his back, and covered her breast with his mouth. He could feel the rough pattern on his tongue, pressing it against her as he licked the curve of her. 

He heard the quick intake of breath, felt her legs frame his thigh as she’d done only moments before; she wanted to get herself off. Frank let her while grind against him as he kissed a dark mark into her pale skin but when he could feel her pace quickening her put his hands on her hips to keep her still. He wasn’t about to let her shatter without begging first; that was the challenge after all. 

When she made a frustrated noise he smiled against her skin, “Something wrong?” 

“I’m going to murder you.” 

Frank laughed, certain she could give him a run for his money, but the threat didn’t hold any weight considering she was running her hands over the cropped hair on the back of his neck. She wasn’t going to kill him if she wanted to keep his mouth exactly where it was. 

Pulling her nipple into his mouth he used his tongue against her, knowing the feel of his ministrations combined with the wet lace on her skin would be, at the very least, an erotic sensation. He knew it was working for him at the very least, and the way she was trying to arch into him was a good indicator for her as well. 

There were a dozen things he’d fantasized about doing with her; all kinds of raunchy, dirty positions. He’d had a particularly vivid daydream about fucking Karen from behind in front of a mirror, but that was for another day. 

Tonight, he’d get down on his knees and show her exactly what he’d been dreaming of for months and months. 

Show her how could good it could be. 

His ran his hands down her legs, the sound of Karen’s ragged breathing spurring him on, and encouraged her to spread her legs. She did, her hands trying to find purchase on the wet tiles as he pressed a closed mouth kiss to the pink covering her pussy. 

Frank mouthed her through the lace, the fabric scratched against his tongue and caused Karen to whimper. “Take it off, Frank, or I will.” 

He heard the warning and thought he could probably distract her long enough to keep her from following through but he wanted to put his tongue inside her, to taste her as she rose up and over her orgasm. So he pulled the underwear down her legs and feasted on her. 

She cried out his name, her fingers pulling on his hair as she arched against him. 

But he didn’t want to just to make her come, he wanted to make her beg first. 

Frank pulled back, removed his mouth from her clit and nibbled on the inside of her thigh and listened to her breathing even out and then moved back to the wet heat, separating her lips so he could lick every inch of her cunt. 

He buried his tongue inside her, using his nose to brush and bump her clit so she could never guess when those tight little nerves would be touched. 

When he started to pull away again her back curved, pressing her pussy into his mouth but Frank kept his face just a few centimeters from where she wanted it. “Frank,” she pleaded. “Frank.” 

“Was that you begging?” he asked, a taunt, a gauntlet thrown between them. 

“Yes,” she breathed after a few heated seconds of stillness. “God, Frank. I need to come, please let me come.” 

“Finally,” he whispered against her skin, kissing her leg once before turning to her pussy. “Spread your legs for me.” 

She shifted her feet on the tile and Frank plunged first one, then two fingers deep inside and she nearly screamed as he sucked her clit into his mouth, scraping it gently with his teeth as his fingers pumped into her, the rhythm fast and desperate as she rode him, desperate for her own pleasure. 

She choked out a sound, her body going stiff above him and he nearly came at the feel of her clenching around his fingers, at the taste of her flooding his tongue. 

“Holy shit, Frank.” 

His grin was likely as cocky as he felt as he stood up, but he didn’t care as he leaned down to kiss her. “It’s a good thing Mirco kept our first names for this undercover op.” 

“Huh?” 

“Otherwise people would start wondering why you were calling out some other man’s name.” 

Karen laughed and linked her fingers on the back of his neck, smiling up at him as if there wasn’t anywhere else in the world she wanted to be. 

“Well then,” she put her hands on his shoulders and stepped around him to switch their positions. “I guess turnabout is fair play.” 

“What do-“ he stopped when Karen reached for his cock, still hard and desperate. 

“Let’s see if I can get you to yell my name,” and then she dropped to her knees. 


End file.
